Nico is Who
by RegretEverything
Summary: Summary? Nico ran away, was adopted, and became Gerard Way. Don't question it. I hate it with a passion. 13 year old me was a mess. I don't know how I came up with this but if you enjoy it then good for you? EDIT: People are reading this...*whispers* why
1. Chapter 1

So this is taking place in the year 2029. The 7 minus Hazel are around 35-36. Hazel and Nico are 32.

Percy, Annabeth, and their two twin 5 year old kids, Luke and Sally, were sitting at their dining room table eating in their New York apartment when they heard the phone ring. Annabeth rose from her chair and walks over to the receiver.

"Hello?" She ask after picking it up.

Percy looks over to ask who it is when Annabeth's face lights up. "Chiron, it's so nice to hear from you. How are you?"

Percy can't hear anything he's saying, so he proceeds to continue to eat. Annabeth continues to talk as Percy talks with their kids. He was actually trying to get them to eat their food. He thought it was because it wasn't blue, because blue food was the best. He was bribing them with ice cream for dessert when Annabeth walked back to the table.

"You kids can be finished, but no dessert tonight." Annabeth said before glancing at Percy. "And I have some news for you."

For a second he was worried something was wrong, but Annabeth's figure was relaxed. The kids quickly ran to their rooms before their parents changed their minds.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, waiting for the worst. He hoped there were no apocalypses to take care of. He was done with those.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, but Chiron did ask us something. Apparently there's a concert soon and he wants us to go. He didn't say why we have to go or who is playing there, but he said it's important. He asked the others to go to, and they all said yes. Though it's just for us, not the kids, so we'll have to have your mom watch the kids."

This made Percy curious. He wanted to know why Chiron wanted them to go see some concert. The 7 all lived in New York, and they saw each other often. "Sounds cool, when is it?"

"Tomorrow. I don't know why it's on such short notice. But one good thing is we got tickets near the front, so we'll be up close." Annabeth explained, picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Percy went to get his kids to bed, thinking of what would happen tomorrow. He had a feeling something big would happen, he just didn't know what.

Jason, Piper, and their son Jack were watching a movie when they got the call. Chiron told Jason the same thing he told Annabeth before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

Jason sat down on the couch and put his arm around Piper. "Apparently we're going to a concert tomorrow. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Leo are going too. We're gonna have to find a babysitter for Jack."

"What about Calypso?" Piper asked. She and Leo were inseparable, so it was strange that he would go without her.

"She's staying home with Esperanza." Jason explained. "Leo almost wasn't going to go because of that, but she convinced his that she would be fine alone for a few hours."

Piper chuckled. "We'll I can't wait. I'll call the babysitter."

Frank and Hazel got the same call, but were more reluctant. Their 5 year old sun Sam and 2 year old daughter Emily had never had a babysitter before, and the worried parents weren't sure how the kids would react. But after a call to Percy, who convinced them to go, they asked their neighbor who they knew the children liked to be around to watch them. Luckily, she said yes, and it was settled.

Leo was extremely hard to convince. He was convinced something would go wrong if he left his wife and 10 month old daughter alone.

"What if a robber tries to break in?" He argued.

Calypso sighed and shook her head. "Leo, I know how to defend myself and Esperanza. Chiron wants us to go, so the least you can do is go for both of us."

Leo looked like he would argue more, but the look on Calypso's face told him it was useless.

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

Calypso smiled. She knew he secretly wanted to go, but didn't want to admit it. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron was smiling triumphantly to himself. The adult demigods had no idea what was in store for tomorrow. He had wondered if it was a good idea sending them, then dismissed it. This may be his only chance, and he wasn't going to waste it. He couldn't wait till tomorrow, knowing there would be phone calls to him asking if it had been his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was hot and sunny in New Your City. Everyone met at Camp Half Blood to get the tickets. They tried to get information out of Chiron, like why he was telling them all to go to a concert on such short notice. But he wouldn't say anything, just that they would find out soon. No one knew what to think of that, so they just tried to put his cryptic message out of their minds and enjoy the day.

"So who's excited to see a concert in front row seats?" Leo asked, bouncing up and down. Adulthood didn't lesson his energy.

"It's not front row seats Leo, it's just near the front." Jason explained.

"Yeah, but it's still close to the front. I've never been to a concert before. Have you guys?" Leo asked.

Everyone but Piper shook their heads. They all turned to her, minus Frank, who was driving.

"My dad and I once went to a concert together when I was about 14. It was really fun, but we didn't get anywhere close to the front." She explained. She didn't remember who played, just that it was some pop show. One of the ones that they constantly play on the radio.

"Well, looks like it's a first for everyone. This is gonna be awesome?" Percy yelled, only to be punched in the arm by Annabeth.

"Stop yelling, you're gonna distract Frank." Annabeth glared at him. Percy put his hands up in surrender.

For the rest of the ride, they all talked about what was going on in their lives. Leo said that his daughter said her first word last week. Everyone knew how big a milestone that was, with them having it happen to their children.

When they got there, they had to park the car blocked from the concert. It was at Madison Square Garden and you could see people lined up already. They tried and failed to see the back of the line, and kept walking until they got there. They walked for 5 minutes until they found the end.

Piper turned to the person in front of them. She was about 16 years old and was talking to two other girls around her age. She had blue dyed hair, a black shirt, blue skinny jeans, and red converse sneakers. Her other friends were dressed like her as well. Piper tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

Piper smiled at her. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but how long before we're let in?"

The girl and her friends smiled back at her. "It's no problem. It's still a few hours till the show. You guys are lucky you came now, because it's gonna be miles long later on."

"Miles?!" Hazel squeaked.

One of her friends raised a pierced eyebrow at her. She also had two on opposite sides of her bottom lip. "I take it this is your first concert?"

They all nodded their heads. The first girl shook her head. "Well, you have a lot to learn. You guys are older, but you can stick with us if you want. We can show you how it works here."

"That'd be great." Piper said. They were relieved that they now wouldn't be confused.

The third girl, who had a blond pixie cut, spoke up for the first time. "Where are you guys sitting?"

They told them their section and seat number and they girls started laughing.

"That's insane, were right next to you." The first one said. She turned to her friends. "Looks like we made some new friends."

"Hey, we never asked your names." Leo said, making them all realize that fact.

"My name's Summer. This is Lexi and Cassi." She said, pointing to the blond girl then the one with all the piercings.

Annabeth then introduced all of them. They started talking about where they were from. Apparently they had driven from New Jersey the day before and had stayed at Lexi's aunts' house. They talked for a while till the girls sat down and said they'd take a nap and asked them to wake them up when the line started moving.

After 3 hours, the doors must have opened because the line started to move forward. They quickly shook the girls awake and hurried to go with the steady stream of walking people. Once inside, they went to find their seats in the front. It took them about 10 minutes of wading through the dense crowd to get there. The girls were bouncing with excitement.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Said Lexi with amazement in her voice, like she couldn't believe it.

Summer turned to them. "Aren't you guys excited?"

They all turned red with embarrassment. "We don't actually know who we're seeing. Our friend didn't tell us when he gave us the tickets."

The three girls mouths dropped open. "You seriously don't know anything?" Cassi asked.

They shook their heads. Summer turned to her friends with a determined look in her eyes. "Guys, we are gonna teach these guys what's up."

Lexi was the first to explain. "The amazing band you're seeing is My Chemical Romance. They're one of the best rock bands, at least in our opinion. The essentials you need to know are all the band members' names. The lead singer is Gerard Way. His brother Mikey plays the bass guitar, he has blond hair. Ray Toro is one of the guitarists, he has the afro. Frank Iero is the other guitarist."

The 7 adults nodded their head. "Anything else we should know?" Frank asked from where he was standing.

They looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. You won't understand what some people say because you don't know anything about them. Just knowing their names is enough." Cassie said.

"Well, unless someone says Gerard's old name, then they'll be confused as hell. Hey, it's gonna start soon." Lexi said, turning towards the stage.

"What's Gerard's old name?" Piper asked.

"He changed his name when he was adopted by that ways. He didn't like it because it reminded him of his past, but he didn't really explain." Summer said, but then got distracted by Lexi's jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but what's his old name?" Leo shouted, because people were starting to chant "MCR".

"Nico di Angelo." Summer shouted back.

All 7 of them froze. It had to be a different person. There's no way it was true.

"That's impossible." Jason whispered.

"Are you serious?" Hazel asked Summer.

She looked confused. "Yeah, why?" she nudged her friends to pay attention.

Hazel looked them straight in the eye. "He's my brother."

The three girl's mouths dropped open. Before they could say anything, the stage went dark, and everyone quieted. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

 _Look alive sunshine_

Everyone went crazy as the voice continued.

 _109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit, you're here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than god's revolver and twice as shiny. Listen up._ At his moment someone started playing a guitar. _The future is bulletproof. The aftermath is secondary. Its time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise._

The lights started flashing as a drum started, then turned on entirely. At the center of the stage, was a man about their age with red hair. Even with the different color, then knew what the girls said was true.

Nico di Angelo, who had been missing for 16 years, was right in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

So for now im gonna be calling Gerard Nico because its from the 7's point of view. They'll end up calling him Gerard later on.

At first they were confused, and once they were over that came disbelief. But after, they felt both anger and relief. When Nico had said he was leaving camp for good, they didn't believe him, until he left a note saying that he was serious and not to come looking for him. Hazel had cried, because she had lost her brother. However, she accepted she couldn't do anything about it. Now here he was, in front of thousands of people.

Nico, no Gerard, was walking and bouncing on stage, singing a fast song and holding the microphone to the crowd during the "Na Na Na" parts. He didn't see them though. They wished he would, so they could somehow communicate with him.

After the song was over, he spoke to the crowd. "How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd screamed in response. "That's what I like to hear. Now you all are lucky, because this is the last show on the tour. So we're gonna give you our all, that alright with you?" The crowd roared once again. He smiled at them. "Awesome. Bye the way, you guys scare the living shit out of me."

The guitar player started playing a second before he started to sing. It was some song about teenagers and the 3 girls were singing along with him. They were just standing there, unsure what to do. But the song was good and they were moving around like the many people around them. The songs were good, they had to admit that.

They played a few more songs, some of them slow, others faster. He would also stop to talk to the crowd too.

"You know, it was probably a bad idea wearing black today. It's probably 100O out." Nico said to the crowd.

"It's actually 99, get your facts straight Gerard." The guitarist named Frank said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry I don't pay attention to the weather 24/7. I chose to actually be productive."

The crowd all started "ohhhh"ing and Nico smiled coyly.

The other guitarist, Ray, spoke into his microphone. "Would you like some ice for that burn?"

Everyone in the crowd started laughing. Frank looked like he was mad while trying not to laugh alone. He let go of his guitar and flipped them both off, making the crowd laugh even more.

"Enough chit chat, you came here for music, so that's what you're gonna get." Nico said, and they started playing.

He was walking around the stage sing, every once in a while stopping and holding his microphone to the crowd. He also had a habit of running his hand through his hair.

He was partway through a song when he saw them.

 _The kids don't care if you're all right honey_

 _Pills don't help but it sure is funny_

 _Gimme gimme some of that vampire money_

 _That's right_

 _1,2,3,4_

He looked over at them and froze. His eyes widened with disbelief. He was luck that he stopped when he did because it was the start of a guitar solo, and most people were looking at the guitar players. He paled when he realized it was them. He quickly turned away and his mouth was moving. The guitar players slowly looked at them and had the same reaction as him, except Nico had started singing again, so he was the center of attention.

They didn't know how to feel. He had noticed them, but they didn't know what to do about his reaction. They continued playing, but were constantly looking at them now. It was making them uncomfortable.

"This next song is one of my oldest. I wrote it when I was 14 and in a bad place. I was living on the streets after running away, and wrote this before Mikey and our parents found me. I wrote this about the people in my life who hurt me. And they're here tonight, so I hope they understand the song. This song is called I'm not ok." The crowd seemed mad when they heard him say they were here. Apparently they weren't popular. Nico explained before the guitar started.

 _Well if you wanted honesty that's all I had to say_

 _I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way_

 _For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took_

 _Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor_

 _(x3) I'm not ok_

 _You wear me out_

 _What will it take to show you that its' not the life it seems_

 _I've told you time and time again_

 _you sing the words but don't know what it means_

 _To be a joke and look_

 _Another line without a hook_

 _I held you close as we both shook_

 _for the last time take a good hard look_

 _(x3) I'm not okay_

 _You wear me out_

Nico put the mike down and salked down the stage towards them before picking it up again.

 _Forget about the dirty looks_

 _The photographs your boyfriend took_

 _You said you read me like a book but the pages are all torn and frayed_

 _I'm ok_

 _I'm okay_

 _I'm okay now_

 _But you really need to listen to me_

 _Because I'm telling you the truth_

 _I mean this, I'm ok._

Nico started walking right towards them, looking straight at them with an angry look on his face.

 _I'm not okay_

 _I'm not okay_

 _Well I'm not okay, I'm not o fucking Kay_

 _I'm not okay_

They were shocked at the anger he showed them. And about what he said. When he ran away, they figured he went to the underworld or something. They couldn't believe he had lived on the streets. They felt guilty, even though they knew they couldn't have done anything to stop it. They played a few more songs before they said goodbye.

"Hopefully we'll see you at the meet and greet later." He said before he and the rest of the band walked offstage.

The girls had forgotten all about what they had talked about before the concert. They started to walk off talking about the concert. The adults, however, knew what they had to do.

They were going to find Nico di Angelo and get answers.

 **2018 AN: I HATE THIS SO MUCH WHY SONG LYICS AKLDJAKL**


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed close behind the girls, who seemed to know where they were going. They ended up in a line leading to tables. Sitting there was all the people in the band. They were talking with each fan as they walked up, giving him or her their full attention. They quickly got in line. It must have been an hours wait ahead of them.

While waiting, they tried to figure out how they would go about talking to Nico. They didn't want to get him mad, but they also needed answers.

The girls walked up to them and hugged each of them. They got someone to take their pic and after saying goodbye, left at the side where everyone else had left. Nico turned to see who was next when he saw it was them. His smile dropped as they started walking towards him. For a few seconds, they stared at each other. It was Hazel who broke the silence.

"Nico, is it really you?"

"It's Gerard actually, but yeah, it's me." Nico, Gerard, answered.

"Where have you been? No one has heard from you since you left camp." Percy yelled at him. That attracted the attention of the others, and they came over and stood around Gerard.

"Don't yell at him, you have no right to." Mikey hissed at them.

Gerard held up his hands. "Everyone calm down. I take it you guys aren't gonna leave until I talk. You're gonna have to wait a while. You can here till we're done, but stay out of the way and sit back there."

They didn't see any other option, so they listened and went behind them and watched them continue to meet people. As they watched, they almost couldn't believe this was the son of hades they knew when they were younger. He smiled, hugged, and talked to people. He barely smiled around them all those years ago. It was like he was a completely different person.

They were especially amazed at what people said to him and the other members. Kids would come up and say their music saved them, some had cuts on their wrists but said they stopped because their music gave them strength. They told them all they loved them and to not hurt themselves. Most would walk away crying, but in a good way. In a way, they could tell that Nico was gone, and Gerard had replaced him.

It was two hours before it was over. The four musicians left through the back with the 7 following them. Once they were away from everyone, Gerard and the other 3 turned to them.

"We can talk at the hotel room, since we're staying a few days. Since it's the last day of the tour, we figured we would explore a little. We can take the van back." Gerard explained.

The ride was awkward for Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper since they weren't sure how to interact with the others. They talked among themselves, mostly ignoring them, though once in a while one would glance in the mirror for a second to look back at them. The ride was short, only 5 minutes. When they got there, they exited the car and went into the hotel. Getting the cards, they all made their way up to the room. It would be big enough for them since it was made to have 4 people sleep and could hold all of them comfortably.

Entering the room, Frank ran forward and landed face first on the bed. "I call this one." He said into the pillow, making his voice muffled. "Goodnight."

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble Frank, but we do have something to take care of." Ray explained as he sat on the opposite bad and looked at the 7 demigods.

Frank sighed and turned. "Fine, have it your way."

Gerard gestured for them to pick a seat. Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel sat on one bed and Percy, Annabeth, and Leo sat on the couch. Gerard sat with Frank on one bed, and Ray and Mikey sat on the other two.

There was an awkward silence till Gerard broke it. "So I guess I should introduce everybody, or does everyone know who everyone is?"

"We know them. Some girls at the concert told us." Piper said.

"We know who you guys are too, so no need for introductions." Frank said, looking at the 7 people in his hotel. He didn't know how to feel about them. Gerard had told them all about his past, so they knew his feelings about them. He would figure it out as time went on.

Gerard clapped his hands. "Uh, ok, so where do we start?"

Percy was the first one to speak. "First of all, what were you thinking all those years ago? Why would you leave camp and only leave a note. None of us have known where you went to, or if you were dead or alive."

"I'm sorry I worried you, I really am, but I couldn't be there anymore. It was too much for me and I had to leave, so that's what I did." Gerard said this with a straight face, like it was no big deal.

"Couldn't you have told us in person?" Jason asked. He remembered him telling Jason he was leaving camp, but he didn't believe him at the time.

Gerard shrugged. "It was easier. You all moved on with your lives."

"Come on Nico, do you really think we moved on?" Percy asked.

Gerard looked annoyed. "I told you, my name is Gerard Way, not Nico di Angelo."

"Why did you change your name? I loved your name." Hazel said.

"It wasn't me anymore. And when I was adopted, I was allowed to change my name if I wanted to, so I did."

"What's this adopted thing you keep mentioning?" Leo asked.

Gerard sighed. This wasn't going how he wanted the day to be. He wanted to hang out and explore New York, not have to tell him life story. "It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

They all nodded. He turned to Ray, Mikey, and Frank. "You guys wanna help me out?"

"Sure thing. You have a horrible memory in the first place, so we'll probably have to tell half of it." Ray said jokingly.

Gerard scowled at them, but everyone could tell me wasn't actually mad. He turned to the reminders of his old life. "Well, get comfortable, cause this is gonna take a while."

2018 AN: I'm starting to remember the whole plot and it's so cringey that I'm throwing away the word doc after this upload I wanna Kermit


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Beward! S*** is gonna go DOWN. So stuff doesn't actually match up with their history but it's my story I do what I want. Also there is a trigger warning so I'll write where its gonna be.**

 **2018 AN: I have not read this yet so I have no clue whaat the TW is I'm scaring myself rn**

"So I guess it all started when I left camp. I didn't have much with me, just some extra clothes and other stuff I needed. I figured I'd just go around and find some place to settle down. Turns out it wasn't that easy. I ran out of food and money pretty quickly. At that time I was in New Jersey and just stayed there. I had to start stealing from stores and I lived on the streets. It was like that for about half a year, till Mikey and our parents found me." He looked over at Mikey, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I remember that. We were walking home from a restaurant when we say you. I was 11 and pointed you out to mom and dad. You were laying there in a box with a blanket. Mom just walked over to you and you got so scared you hit your head."

Gerard laughed. "I remember that. Then she asked me who I was and why I was sleeping outside. She basically dragged me home against my will when she found out I was living on the streets."

"I remember coming over and being all confused cause there was this older kid who I've never seen living in Mikey's house." Frank said. "Because since I was friends with Mikey I'd been over there, and thought I was crazy when I saw you."

Everyone except the 7 laughed. Gerard turned back to them. "So I started living with them from then on. I started going to Mikey's school, and that's where I met Ray."

Ray nodded his head. "You were sitting by yourself at a desk drawing. Then I snuck up behind you and scared you half to death when I asked what you were drawing. After that we were friends, which was good because I didn't really have any."

"So fast forward a year and I'm told that if it was okay with me, I could be adopted. Of course I said yes, I'd be crazy to say no. And during it when they had to sign my name, I asked them if I could change it to Gerard, and they did. So from then on I was Gerard Way."

"Yeah, I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Cause then I had a brother, which I always wanted." Mikey said. The three other guys made "aww" sounds at him. Gerard wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I'm touched, I really am. Who knew you could be so sweet?"

Mikey shook his head. "You guys are jerks."

Frank batted his eyelashes. "But we're your jerks."

Mikey then proceeded to throw a pillow at him, effectively knocking him off the bed. They could hear a muffled "ouch" from the floor, the three friends laugh and even the others smiled. After Frank got back up, he continued his story.

"About a year or so after, Ray, Mikey, and Frank all decided to take up guitar lessons. I didn't because I was focusing on drawing and was more of an introvert at the time. So they'd take guitar lessons and I'd listen to them practice when they came to our house. I wanted to be a comic-book writer, so I was focused on that. But one day when they were playing, I started to sing along while I was drawing. They said I had a great voice and asked to join their band. So I was in that until I went to College and got my degree, but it wasn't working out. Ray had finished college when we decided to make the band. Mikey and Frank dropped out, and we started playing gigs. Later on we were signed on a record label, and the rest is history."

"We should get Brendon Urie to do a drunk history for us." Frank said.

"That would be awesome, but I'm pretty sure it was a onetime thing when he did it." Ray said shooting down the idea and making him pout.

"How did we not hear of you?" Percy asked.

"Our music isn't the kind you'd hear on the top 40's. We're a rock band that wants to send a message, not some stupid person that plays meaningless music." Gerard said.

Frank pretended to cough and say "Justin Bieber."

Ray did the same but said "Once Direction."

"Nicki Minaj." Mikey followed. Hazel shut them up by talking over them.

"Ok, well why didn't you ever come back, at least to visit. I mean you're an Uncle now, just to let you know." Hazel said. Now that she knew he would have been able to come back at any time, she was hurt that he didn't. If now for the others, then for her.

Gerard looked shocked. "I'm an uncle?"

"Yeah, for the past 5 years. Our son is 5 and our daughter is 2." Frank said.

Gerard grinned. "That's awesome. I can't believe it. I get to be Uncle Gerard. Well, you guys will be soon too."

Frank and Hazel had the same shocked expression Gerard had. "You're gonna be a dad?" Hazel asked.

Gerard nodded. "Yep, in the next month or so. Her name is gonna be Bandit Lee Way. So looks like you guys are gonna have a niece."

Mikey raised his hand. "Uh, I'm your brother. I'm gonna be an uncle too."

"Yeah, and I'm the godfather." Frank said in a matter of fact voice.

"Hey, why can't it be me?" Ray said. "I'd be great at it."

They started to argue before Gerard cut them off. "Both of you shut up. You can both be the godmothers."

They both started pouting, making Gerard laugh.

"Nico, we still need to talk." Percy said cutting them off.

"My name is Gerard, not Nico." He said in a clipped voice.

Now it was Percy who looked annoyed. "Well sorry, but I've been calling you that ever since I met you."

"Well stop. Only we can say it, and we barely do. Only when we wanna mess with him or something." Frank retorted before anyone could say anything.

Gerard nodded. "I know that it's probably going to take some time, but it's makes me unhappy to hear it. Especially from you guys."

"What do you mean us? What did we ever do to you?" Jason asked accusingly.

 **TW** "It's not you, it's what you remind him of. You guys may think you know him, but you're completely wrong. Everything He went through was with us, not you. You never asked if he was okay, and didn't realize how much he wasn't. We're the ones who were with him when he went through depression after we found him. When he cut when he was with you guys, you didn't notice, but we made him stop. If he would have went back, he probably would have killed himself. He told us that.. That was around you guys, and he thought you didn't care. That's why he left, to get better, and he did because of us." Mikey yelled. **TW**

They were shocked at his outburst. Though they were mostly speechless because of what he said. How could they not have realized it before? It all seemed so obvious now. Everything he said about them was true, as much as they didn't want to admit it.

"Nico, I..." Percy was cut off by said person.

"I said it's Gerard." He yelled at him.

Percy flinched. "Sorry. Gerard, I didn't realize you felt like this."

Gerard deflated and got a hollow look on his face. "It's fine, you couldn't have known.

"No it's not. We should have asked if you were okay." Hazel said. She looked ashamed of herself.

"Listen," Gerard said. "Let's just move past it, ok?"

The seven nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

 **AN: (talks about the trigger in first paragraph)**

 **Yes I am aware Gerard Way has never cut before, but it's my idea Nico did because I saw that headcanon. Don't like it fight me *flexes*But I added it to add drama cause who doesn't like some of that.**

 **We'll see what becomes of it in the next chapter. R &R**

 **-Cosmic Pseudonym**

 **2018 AN: OK WHY TF DID I CHOSE THE NAME COSMIC PSEUDONYM actually I might use that BUT ANYWAY 13/14 YEAR OLD ME WAS WILD MAN**


End file.
